1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game providing device, a system, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a game providing device, a system, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a program that provide a player with a game in which a moving object moving along a path according to a predetermined rule is to be brought to a goal.
2. Description of Related Art
In related art, examples of known games provided by this type of devices include a game in which a player forms a path of water pipes by connecting the pipes to guide water flowing therethrough to an outlet, and a game using a rule for ghost leg lotteries. For example, for a game using the rule for ghost leg lotteries, a configuration allowing a player to set horizontal lines of a ghost leg lottery so that an object moving from a start point will reach a goal point is provided (for example, refer to JP 2001-000739 A).